


Fiesta navideña

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Christmas Party, Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Yukimura organizan una fiesta navideña, pero no resulta ser como Genichirou había esperado que fuera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiesta navideña

No solo las brillantes luces encendidas en toda la casa y las sombras de personas que se podían vislumbrar por las ventanas, sino también el sonido de las voces que se podía escuchar incluso desde afuera delataban que había una fiesta y una mucho más grande de la que Genichirou había esperado.

Cuando su familia había recibido la invitación de la familia Yukimura, Genichirou había creído que se trataría de una comida pequeña entre amigos cercanos, mas todo indicaba que no era así o por lo menos que los Yukimura consideraban a un gran número de personas como amigos con los que querían pasar la nochebuena.

Era inesperado y a la vez, en cierta forma, era decepcionante.

—¿Qué esperas, Genichirou? Timbra.

Avergonzado al notar que había pasado demasiado tiempo inmóvil, observando la casa, Genichirou le hizo caso a su abuelo Genemon y estiró su brazo para hacer justo eso.

A pesar de creer por un momento que el sonido pasaría desapercibido y tendría que volver a insistir, la puerta fue abierta de inmediato y Yukimura Eri, la madre de Seiichi, salió a recibirlos con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Los estábamos esperando! —anunció antes de saludarlos uno a uno, dedicándole algunas palabras a cada uno de ellos, mientras los guió hacia el interior.

Estaba claro que los Yukimura se había esforzado, pues habían movido los muebles de la sala y el comedor de tal forma que había quedado más que suficiente espacio para todos los presentes y a la vez, habían dejado pequeñas zonas de descanso donde algunos grupos de no más de cinco personas se habían sentado a charlar.

La decoración, además, se hacía notar sin ser exagerada.

Aunque desde afuera no había sido obvio gracias al exceso de luz, adentro se podía apreciar mejor que las ventanas estaban adornadas por los tradicionales pequeños bombillos blancos, que habían sido organizados de tal forma que parecían estalactitas de luz.

Los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes habían sido adornados cada uno con una imitación de flores navideñas en una esquina; de la chimenea colgaban cuatro medias rojas y blancas y el pino sintético, en medio de todo, iluminado con luces amarillas y decoraciones varias que colgaban de sus ramas captaba la mirada de todo el que llegaba.

Aun así, tras un rápido vistazo, Genichirou apartó su atención del lugar y miró de un lado para otro.

¿Dónde estaba Seiichi?

No en la sala, donde la señora Yukimura se sentó a conversar con la madre y la cuñada de Genichirou; ni en el comedor, al que Genichirou se dirigió junto a su padre, su hermano y su abuelo, donde habían colocado una buena variedad de aperitivos, como si se tratase de un buffet; ni tampoco en las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, en cuyos escalones se había encontrado sentada la hermana de Seiichi hasta que vio a Sasuke y se levantó a saludarlo.

Genichirou no tuvo la oportunidad de ir a buscarlo en otra parte de la casa, pues el padre de Seiichi se acercó a saludarlo y después, otras personas que solo recordaba vagamente del club de tenis en el que había aprendido a jugar con Seiichi cuando eran chicos también lo hicieron.

Comenzaba a sentir que ya había pasado casi veinte minutos sin poder escapar cuando se decidió a murmurar una disculpa y se encaminó a la mesa en busca de una bebida para refrescarse y luego hacer un nuevo intento de buscar a Yukimura; sin embargo, antes de alcanzar la mesa alguien tocó su brazo súbitamente.

—Ven conmigo.

El susurro pronunciado justo junto a su oído provenía de Seiichi y al girar a verlo lo encontró con una sonrisa que no parecía natural. Seiichi comenzó a andar en dirección a la puerta que daba al jardín interior y Genichirou lo siguió de inmediato.

El contraste entre la sala llena de personas y el aire frío en el jardín fue notorio, pero Genichirou, quien no se había quitado su chaqueta en ningún momento, no se quejó e incluso suspiró, relajándose, cuando las voces quedaron parcialmente silenciadas una vez Seiichi cerró la puerta que los separaba de la casa.

—Yukimura —saludó, examinándolo con su mirada, cuando Seiichi finalmente se detuvo en medio del camino de piedras del jardín.

A diferencia de él, Seiichi no estaba usando una chaqueta y su camisa lucía delgada, mas no pareció incomodarle la temperatura.

—Sanada —replicó Seiichi, su sonrisa cobrando un brillo que había estado ausente segundos atrás.

—No pensé qué... —Genichirou señaló con su cabeza en dirección a la sala, incapaz de no comentar sobre la sorpresa que se había llevado.

—Ni yo. —Los hombros de Seiichi parecieron hundirse con un suspiro cansado y un mohín hizo aparición en su rostro—. Creo que mamá se entusiasmó demasiado. Pero —continuó con una renovada sonrisa burlona— intenta divertirte.

—Lo dice quien me usó como excusa para escapar —bufó Genichirou, cruzándose de brazos.

Seiichi sacudió su cabeza y volvió a caminar, esta vez saliendo del camino y acercándose al lugar donde un único farol iluminaba parcialmente ese espacio exterior.

—O tal vez quería mostrarte algo.

—¿El jardín? —cuestionó Genichirou. No era que fuese inusual que Seiichi buscase a alguien para presumir las nuevas plantas que había sembrado, mas durante el invierno solía limitarse a cuidar a las perennes y hacer planes para la primavera, por lo que esta vez no tenía sentido.

Seiichi se detuvo y tanteó alrededor del farol. De repente, el jardín se llenó de una nueva luz, esta proveniente de varios focos colocados al nivel del suelo y unos cuantos bombillos en los troncos de los dos árboles más grandes que se encontraban en los límites del jardín.

—También lo decoré —comentó Seiichi examinando el lugar con una expresión complacida, para después mirarlo de reojo.

Genichirou asintió con su cabeza, notando el «también», que de por sí no era una sorpresa. Cualquiera en Rikkai sabía, al fin de cuentas, que Seiichi era el miembro más activo del comité de embellecedor, por lo que no era extraño que fuese igual en su hogar.

—Pero no quería arriesgarme a que pisaran todo por venir a verlo, así que convencí a mamá de no usarlo —continuó Seiichi, sin volver al camino de piedra—. Y no puedo dejarlo prendido por mucho, el calor de las bombillas podría hacerles daño.

Entendiendo lo que Seiichi quería decir, Genichirou examinó el juego de luces con cuidado, fijándose en las hojas que estas resaltaban y que lograban que las ramas secas a causa del invierno pasaran desapercibidas, cosa que seguramente Seiichi había hecho con toda la intención.

—Es hermoso —dijo al fin, con sinceridad. No sobraba decirlo, aunque sin duda Seiichi sabía bien que había hecho un buen trabajo.

—Gracias —pronunció Seiichi al tiempo que volvió a presionar el interruptor y una vez más solo el farol quedó iluminando el lugar, dejando gran parte de las plantas ocultas en las sombras de la noche.

Él conocía a Seiichi lo suficientemente bien para saber qué esperar ahora, por lo que no se sobresaltó cuando Seiichi regresó a su lado y se limitó a halar su corbata para obligarlo a inclinarse un poco y lo besó con entusiasmo, obviamente de buen humor.

Genichirou no desaprovechó la oportunidad para rodearlo con sus brazos, enredar una de sus manos en su cabello y corresponderle de igual manera, disfrutando cada segundo hasta que, de repente, Seiichi rompió el contacto, soltó la corbata de Genichirou y buscó en sus bolsillos lo que resultó ser su celular, el cual estaba vibrando insistentemente.

—Tienes que volver —afirmó Genichirou, seguro de que se trataba de eso, y se contuvo de suspirar mientras apoyó su frente sobre la de Seiichi.

—En un minuto —confirmó Seiichi con una mueca irritada, mas de inmediato lo miró con clara expectación—. Dame una excusa para demorarme más.

—Sería maleducado de mi parte —señaló Genichirou. El solo haber escapado de la fiesta para pasar un momento a solas con Seiichi ya lo era y Genichirou no pensaba abusar más de la confianza de los Yukimura.

—Está bien. —Seiichi se alejó un paso y a pesar de que frunció el ceño, alzó sus manos para rehacer el nudo de la corbata de Genichirou—. Pero al menos encontrémonos aquí a la media noche.

—¿Después del brindis? —preguntó Genichirou, devolviéndole al favor al pasar sus palmas por el cabello de Seiichi hasta que se volvió a ver presentable.

—Imagino que después de eso no me necesitará para atender la puerta o algo en la cocina o...

—Si necesitas ayuda... —interrumpió Genichirou.

Sería mejor que hablar con personas que apenas conocía y sin duda Seiichi apreciaría la compañía, mas Seiichi negó con su cabeza de inmediato.

—Eres el invitado, ¿recuerdas?

A pesar de su clara renuencia, Seiichi lideró el camino de regreso a la casa y se despidió de Genichirou apretando con una mano helada una de sus manos por un corto instante antes de desaparecer entre los invitados, en dirección a la cocina.

Esforzándose por disimular, Genichirou consultó el reloj de pared de la sala y al ver que tendría que aguardar un poco más de dos horas para otro más agradable momento a solas con Seiichi, volvió a paso lento al comedor, decidido a cenar sin afanes en la espera de la hora.

Y mientras tanto, decidió Genichirou al recordar lo fría que había estado la mano de Seiichi al despedirse, también vería cómo conseguir al menos una chaqueta para Seiichi y llevarla con él al jardín sin que nadie se diera cuenta o, si eso no era posible, cómo convencer a Seiichi de escabullirse a otro lugar.


End file.
